The present invention relates to a cabinet unit with a built-in refrigerator or the like.
Cabinet units of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known cabinet unit has an outer door which is pivotally mounted on a furniture piece by means of a hinge so as to form an outer cabinet, and an inner door pivotally mounted on another portion of the furniture piece to form an inner cabinet, such as a refrigerator or the like, in the interior of the outer cabinet. The pivot axis of the inner door of the inner cabinet lies in the vicinity of the pivot axis of the outer door, the hinge of the outer door has a mounting plate which is mounted by mounting screws on the inner side of the furniture piece, and also a hinge arm which is fixed on and adjustable relative the mounting plate by means of an adjusting screw.
In the known cabinet units of this type it was difficult to fix the hinge of the outer door on the furniture piece and to adjust the hinge arm for orienting the outer door relative to the furniture piece. The hinge arm and the mounting plate of the hinge of the known cabinet units were formed so that after insertion of these parts into the space between the built-in refrigerator or another cabinet-shaped device and the lateral wall of the outer cabinet, an easy accessibility to the mounting screws and/or the adjusting screws was no longer provided.